


Catch and Release

by sand1941



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Longing, Remorse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sand1941/pseuds/sand1941
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aya reflects on Botan. Warnings, Character death. There needs to be more Botan love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch and Release

Red Light.

Catch. Release. Catch. Release. his eyes following the persistent motion until he caught the other man's hand, the car stopped at a red light, his eyes glared at the older man, watching the lines of his face, the emotions flickering across those ever so distinguished features. He turned away.

Green Light.

"Because I like you, I don't feel like you're a stranger."

"Are you trying to piss me off?"

"Yes, I am! I want to piss you off and rip down that cool façade! I want to see the truth behind your eyes!"

Too much truth etched into the hard edges of that mouth, the pain and suffering the other man had felt due to the loss of his wife and the abduction of his child. Aya couldn't help the attraction, the tiny electric shock of being close to another who knew how it felt to loose your whole family.

Botan… Aya slid a hand to cover his eyes, he felt numb, but not the usual numb, this numbness hurt, spreading over his body, shutting himself off.

Connected.

He could relate to this man, they were the same; they were completely different. Aya was done with Weiss; done with Kritiker. He didn't want to be the blade of Justice anymore. He only wanted his sister back, whole, happy and smiling; just like the last time he'd seen her. It was Kritiker's fault that Schrient had taken her; he knew it, deep down.

This man was different. He wasn't sure how, but in his soul, he knew.

"You think you're the only one who's suffering? You're not alone!" The older man's words waking him up in the middle of the night, a strangled cry in his throat. He couldn't go back to sleep.

"Botan… I miss you." He murmured, raking a hand through his hair. It was too late for him to get close to the other man. Aya was always too late.


End file.
